A Friend, A Brother, and A Lover (On Hold)
by Finnickxoxo
Summary: What if Katniss lived in district 4 with her brother Finnick. What if she gets reaped? Finnick will do anything to keep her alive but he can't control her emotions toward other tributes. What happens when she makes friends instead of enemies! What happens when she begins falling for a boy from district 2? Who will survive and does love really conquer all?
1. A Friend, A Brother and A Lover

Chapter 1

"Finnick I'm scared." I told Finnick, my big brother and Capitol heartthrob, "What if I'm reaped?"

"Katniss your a victors sibling! You won't be reaped don't worry. A victors sibling has never been reaped before!" Finnick replies, "Now go get ready for the reaping."

I nod and go get in the shower. I let the warm water rush over my head it gives me time to think. Finnick is the victor if the 65th hunger games. That was 9 years ago I was 7 at the time. I was so scared for his life. He was all I had left. My family was all dead and he was the only family I had. He was (and still is) my best friend. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father died when I was 5. He went fishing like he always does and he never came back. I stayed with Mags when Finnick was in the arena. It was the worst 2 weeks of my life. I barely slept and when he came back he was so scared I thought he was a monster. I didn't though and he is thankful for that. Mags is also a victor she is like a mother to me since I never met mine. Finnick said that she looked just like him. She had bronze hair and sea green eyes. He said she was beautiful, kind and selfless. My dad was from district 12. He moved to district 4 because he was an amazing fisher. He was from a place called the seam. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Just like me. He was logical, an amazing fisher but he could be selfish at times. Finnick says I look like Dad but act like Mom and Finnick looked like Mom but acted like Dad. Finnick was a great fisher but I couldn't fish for the life of me. I could hunt with a bow and arrow and I was pretty good at it. Got them in the eye everytime.

I turn off the shower and go to my room. I get changed into a pale blue dress that has been laid out for me. I walk into the kitchen where Finnick is.

"Finnick can you do my hair." I ask.

"Of course Kitty." He answers. I laugh at my nickname. If anyone called me that but him they would be shot in the eye. Some people think it's weird that a 24 year old guy is amazing at hair but Mom had taught him and it's something they did together. Once he is done we walk outside and head to the square. We say our goodbyes and part ways I go stand with the 16 year old girls. I find my friend Oshan and we smile weakly at one another both to nervous to speak. Oshan was my only friend but we got along really well.

"Welcome! Welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games! Aren't we all excited!" Jewel our district escort shrieks, "Welcome our victors Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta and Mags Callum to the stage." Everyone cheers. They walk on stage, wave and take there seats on the stage. Jewel continues "Ok as always ladies first! May the odds be ever in your favour!" Jewel walks up and pulls a sheet of paper from the reaping bowl. She opens the slip and reads,

"Katniss Odair!" The odds were not on my favour. Oshan gasps beside me. She called my name. MY name. I gulp.

"Katniss Odair come on up." Jewel repeats. People make a path so I can walk up on the stage. I walk up on the stage and Finnick gets up from his seat. He walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Oh my your Finnicks sister! What a twist! Ok ok Boys turn!" She walks over to the bowl and Finnick is still holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry." Finnick whispers to me. Before I can say anything Jewel says the boys name.

"Gillian Lawrence." The boy makes his way on stage. He looks ghostly white. I've seen him in school he is in my grade but never talked to him. Gillian has brown hair and blue eyes. Not very attractive. Finnick let's go of me with tears in his eyes. A few peacekeepers lead me away from the stage and into the justice building then into a room. There is a velvet couch and chair. I don't expect any visitors so I sit on the couch. I am surprised when I here the door open. When I turn around I see Oshan. She immediately embraces me.

"Katniss you are an amazing hunter you can win! You can do this!" I nod and Oshan continues, "I want your to wear this for your district token." She pulls out a golden pin. On it is a mockingjay.

"I can't take this." I say.

"You can and will." Oshan answers. She kisses me on the cheek and leaves. No one visits after that and then peacekeepers escort me and Gillian on the train. When we enter Finnick gets up and walks over to me and hugs me. I understand why he is so upset. He doesn't want me to go through what he does. He wakes up _every_ night screaming and drenched in sweat from his nightmares. Sometimes he screams names. He is always on his guard like he never actually left the arena. He doesn't want that for me. Especially since he is forced to sleep with people. Snow sells his body for money he doesn't want that for me either. He would be heartbroken if that happened.

"I'm scared." I tell him. I would never admit that to anyone else.

"I know you are Katniss. I love you." Finnick whispers.

"I love you too Finn."

"This isn't _fair_!" Gillian whines. He sounds like a 3 years old. Finnick let's go of me and turns and glares at him.

"Please do explain how this is unfair." Finnick says.

"She is your sister and your going to keep her alive not me! It's not fair!" He stomps his foot on the ground. I roll my eyes. Before Finnick can say anything I speak up,

"Listen _Gillian_!" I spit, "You will have another mentor that will take care of you and try to keep you alive! Finnick is my brother of course he will try to keep me alive you arrogant asshole! So stop acting like a baby and grow a pair!" Gillian's eyes bulge out of his head. Then he turns around and stomps off to where his room is. Everyone is silent until Jewel speaks,

"Katniss! Your a lady! Don't use such foul language!"


	2. Nightmares and Ceremonies

Chapter 2

After dinner I went to my room. Jewel told me we will be in the Capitol by morning so I should get some sleep. I didn't watch the reapings. I couldn't. I'm going to be _killing_ this people. I'm going to become a murderer. I glance at the clock. 2:30am it reads. I can't sleep because I know when I do I will be living nightmares. Then I hear a scream. I know that scream I'm awaken by it every night. I grab a robe and run to Finnick's room. When I enter I see tears streaming down his face. He keeps repeating my name and then a scream here and there. I walk over to his bed which is covered in sweat.

"Finnick I'm okay I'm right here." I say softly. I shake him gently and see his eyes open and he sits up.

"K-K-Katniss! Your alive!" Finnick sobs and he hugs me, "You were in the a-arena and you, you d-d-died because of me! I couldn't save you"

"Finnick it won't be your fault! If I die it's the capitols fault." I tell him gently.

"No!" Finnick says sternly. "Katniss Marie Odair you are not dieing! You can't if you leave I'll be all alone."

"Ok I promise I will do everything I can to come home to you. I love you Finnybear you are the best brother ever." I say he just nods and drifts back to sleep. I kiss him on the forehead and make it back to my room and when I finally go to sleep I have a nightmare.

NIGHTMARE

_I am running from something. I don't no where I am or why I'm running but I know if I stop I will die. Whoever is chasing me is getting closer. Then I hear nothing behind me so I stop and turn around. I see dead bodies piled one on the other. Then president Snow appears he is standing on top of the bodies with a knife in one hand and he is holding Finnick in the other. He slits Finnicks throat and I scream so loud everyone in Panem could here me. _

_"FINNICK!" I cry. Snow is laughing then he says,_

_"This is your fault! All your fault!" _

END OF NIGHTMARE.

I wake up and shoot straight up in my bed. I check the clock. 6:23. At least I got a few hours of sleep at least. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I take a shower and change into a parsley green silk shirt and black pants. I pin the mockingjay pin on my shirt. I walk out of my room and head to the dining car. Finnick is there with Mags and Jewel is there as well.

"Katniss! Good your up we will be arriving in the Capitol very soon! So eat up!" Jewel squeals. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her stupid Capitol accent. I sit next to Finnick and he smiles weakly at me. There are bags under his eyes so I'm guessing he didn't get much sleep after the nightmare. Gillian joins us and we eat our breakfast in awkward silence. After breakfast Jewel escorts us to the doors of the train.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" She yells. Then the train doors open and we are mobbed my a sea of colours, flashes and screams. This people are crazy. We make our way to a building then 3 people run up to me and drag me of into another room. They explain they are my prep team and they are getting me ready for the opening ceremony. They pluck, rip and wax every hair of my body except for the hair on my head. Then they put creams, mousses and make up on me.

"Done! We are ready for Cinna!" Flavius says clasping his hands together.

"Who's Cinna?" I ask.

"Your stylist of course!" Flavius answers and with that they leave. Then a man comes in dressed in all black and looks _normal_. The only thing that is different is his golden eyeliner.

"Hello Katniss I'm Cinna your stylist." He hands me a robe and I put it on. We talk for a little bit and he is different from the other Capitol people. I can consider him a friend. Then he shows me my dress that I'm going to be wearing. I gasp. It's beautiful. Blues and greens woven together on the dress it looks like the ocean. I put it on and when I see my self I can't believe it's me. I'm gorgeous. When I move the dress looks like the water is moving. It's breathtaking.

"Cinna this is breathtaking." I say.

"Thank you." He simply says. We head towards the elevator and I walk in and Cinna says he will meet me down there. I simply nod and push the L button. As I'm making my way down the elevator stops at floor 2. Oh my god the career floor. As the door opens 2 people enter. I look up and gasp. Before me is a beautiful boy with icy blue eyes and blonde hair that spikes in the front. He is the most attractive guy I have ever seen and Finnick Odair is my brother! Then I see a pretty girl with long black hair she is smile but has a deadly smile. They enter the elevator and the girl smiles at me. And the boy just stares and me and I blush.

"Hi I'm Clove and this is Cato." Clove says politely.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Katniss." I say. All of a sudden the elevator jerks to a stop and the lights dim.

"The elevator stopped." Cato says.

"No shit Sherlock." I say. I couldn't resist. Clove burst out in fits of laughter. Cato cracks a grin.

"I like you! No one would dare says that to Cato!" Clove says still laughing.

"Ya you've got some guts Odair." Cato says, "By the way you look stunning if it isn't already obvious." I feel the blush come on my cheeks.

"Umm thank you." I say. Then the elevator starts again. And the doors open and I see all the other tributes. I look at my chariot and see there is still no one the expect for Gillian. I groan.

"What's wrong?" Clove asks.

"My tribute partner is a totally baby and no one else is over there." I grimace. Cato chuckles and Clove grins like a mad man.

"Come wait with us! Your in the alliance anyways!" Clove says and grabs my hand. I grin and I see everyone is looking at us. Well more of me because of my dress. We walk over toward the district 2 chariot and I see the district 1 tributes standing there. Then a bubbly blonde wearing a skimpy dress runs up to me.

"OMG Hi I'm Glimmer and your Katniss Odair! The sister of Finnick Odair! Can I meet him since we are in an alliance." Glimmer squeals. I wanted to rip her throat out like Enobaria did in her games. I roll my eyes and clench my fists and dig my nails in to my palms.

"Really? Are you _that_ desperate to get in someone's pants? Why don't you ask your district partner he seems to be drooling over you. Because you have no chance with Finnick with that face." I sneer. Glimmer looks like I kicked a puppy and Clove is laughing hysterically. I turn around to see Cato smirking at me. I feel brave so I wink at him and walk toward my chariot but I turn around and say one last thing to Glimmer.

"Oh and Glimmer?" I say she turns to look at me, "You better watch you back because you just made an enemy." With that I head to my chariot and can hear Clove laughing from here. Gillian glares at me.

"What?" I say.

"Why didn't you introduce me to our alliance?" He whines.

"Grow a pair and go and talk to them yourself!" I yell. Before Gillian says anything Finnick, Portia (Gillian stylist), Mags, and Cinna make out way towards us and tell us to get on our chariot. We climb on and the horses start moving and when we enter the Capitol is going wild at our costumes. They are cheering my name over and over.

"KATNISS KATNISS KATNISS!" The crowd cheers. Then the chariots stop in a semi circle. President Snow emerges from his balcony and drones about the games and about the honor and yada, yada. I'm not listening I look over and meet the eyes of none other then Cato. He smirks at me then mouths 'Beautiful'. I blush and look away. I feel the chariots move and enter the building. I am greeted with tons of congratulations of how amazing we did. But I'm not listening I can only think about Cato and Clove. Clove is a great friend already and Cato well I don't know how I feel about him. And yet in 3 days I'm going to have to kill them. I have no idea how but I have I feeling I won't be making it out alive. Because I know one thing.

I can't kill them.


	3. Making Mistakes

Chapter 3

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Atala explains. She finishes her speech she dismisses us.

I turn toward the careers to see where to go first but they are already spread out. Clove is throwing knives, Marvel is throwing spears, Cato is slicing dummies with swords and Glimmer is epically failing at shooting arrows. I laugh at her pathetic attempt and walk over and grab a bow and put a quiver of arrows on my back. Glimmer glares at me. The other careers stop to look at us. She shoots an arrow and it doesn't hit the dummy. I laugh with the other careers.

"Ya will let's see you do better!" She huffs. I don't reply instead I stand in front of the dummies there are 5 in total. I load my bow and pull the string back. Breath. Release. Bullseye. I quickly do this again with the other dummies. 5 dummies with arrows in bullseye. I turn around and Glimmer is staring at me with pure rage. Marvel, Cato and Clove walk over to me and give me high fives and say how cool that was and how I showed Glimmer up.

"Hey Katniss come on I gotta show you how throw knives!" Clove grabs my hand and tugs me toward the knife throwing station.

"Ok spread your legs like this," Clove says and shows me the leg stance, "then relax your shoulders, have your hand around the knife like this and throw." She realizes the knife and she gets bullseye.

"Your turn Kat." Clove says. I smile at my friend and her nickname for me. I grab a knife I copy her stance, hold the knife like she showed me relaxed my shoulders and released the knife.

"Not bad Kat!" Clove congratulates me. Not bullseye but in the inner ring next to bullseye. After a few more times I get it in bullseye almost everytime. But not even close at how good Clove is. Then Atala calls for lunch. I grab my food and sit at a table and wait for the careers. Then I hear that whiny voice.

"Katniss! You still haven't introduced me to the careers!" Gillian whines. I took everything in my not to knock the cry baby out. I turn around a take a few deep breaths before I speak,

"Listen Gillian I am not your friend. I don't introduce you to people you had all morning to introduce your self! Grow a pair and do it yourself! Urg! Don't you understand only one person comes out! I'm not going to help you out!" I yell. He storms off and I turn around and see the careers smirking at me. They sit down at my table. Cato on my right and Clove on my left and Glimmer and Marvel across from me.

"He is whiny! How do you stand him?" Clove asks. I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"I would have killed him by now!" Cato says.

"Believe me there have been times when I wanted too." I say.

The careers laugh even Glimmer. I smile at Cato.

"Clove you better watch out I saw you have some competition at the knife throwing station." Marvel says.

"Ya watch out Clove!" Cato smirks. Clove glares at him. I just chuckle and laugh with my friends.

Then I stop and think to what I told Gillian. 'Don't you understand only one person comes out!' What am I doing? Calling them friends! I'm getting close to people who I have to kill or watch get killed! God! What am I doing! I stand up and jog out of the room. The careers are calling my name. I hop on an elevator and press 13. Finnick showed me the rafter the ceremonies. It was beautiful with flowers and a great view of the Capitol. The elevator stops at the roof and I climb out of it curl into a ball and cry. I cry my eyes out. I cry for Finnick for Clove, Cato, Mom, Dad all the fallen tributes but mostly for me. I hear the elevator ding and strong arms hold me. I cry into the persons chest not caring that I'm so vulnerable so weak. When I look up I meet the eyes of none other then Cato.

"Cato? What are you doing?" I ask him. He is still holding me and I don't try to get out of them either. He takes one hand and wipes the remaining tears.

"You left so abruptly I wanted to see if you were alright." He says. I look up at him and stare into his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be a heartless career or something?" I say laughing. He chuckles.

"Yeah I usually am. Enough about me why did you leave and why are you crying?" He asks. I take a deep breath and answer him.

"I told Gillian that only one person comes out! And yet here I am sitting at the table joking with Clove who I could consider to be not only my friend but my best friend! And you who...who..." I don't know what to say. He pulls me up so we are both standing and puts his hand under my chin so I'm looking in his eyes.

"And I'm what?" He asks.

"Your a boy who I'm falling for...hard." I say. Cato doesn't say anything instead he kisses me. When our lips touch sparks fly. Heat is running through my veins. I put my hands around his neck and he deepens the kiss. That's when I hear the elevator ding. Before I can pull away it's too late the person has already saw us. When I turn to see who it is I know I'm in trouble.

"What the hell are you thinking Katniss!" Finnick screams. I step away from Cato and try to go to him but he just backs away.

"Finnick I-" I start but he cuts me of.

"No Katniss say nothing it's you who is going to get hurt! There is only one victor and if you make it to the end with him I'm sure he will stab you in the back and when he does there is nothing I can do." Then he turns around and leaves leaving me alone with Cato.

"Katniss I wouldn't do that! You make me feel emotions if never felt in my life." Cato pleads.

"No Cato, Finnick is right your a career you've trained for this your whole life. Let's face it if it came down to you and me you would kill me with no hesitation." I say.

"No Katniss please!" He begs. But it's to late I'm already gone. I climb in the elevator and look at the clock it reads. 4:36pm. I missed the rest of training. Great. I go to push the 4 button but end up pushing 2 instead. The elevator stops on the second floor and I climb out of the elevator. I don't see anyone in the living or dining area so I head to Cloves room. I don't knock I just open the door and walk right in. Clove is sitting on her bed and looks up she smiles when she sees me. I sit on the bed next to her.

"What are ya doing here Kat?" She asks and turns to face me.

"We are having a damn sleepover!" I say and she cracks a devilish smile.

This night is gonna be interesting.

**_A/N: What do you guys think? Like or not! Review! Read!_**


	4. Sleepovers and Disappointments

Chapter 4

Clove is sitting on her bed and smiles when she sees me. I sit on the bed next to her.

"What are ya doing here Kat?" She asks.

"We are having a damn sleepover!" I say and she cracks a devilish smile.

"Why? And why with me?" Clove asks.

"Well if I'm gonna die in two days I want to love a little and I've never had a sleepover! And why not with you! Your my best friend!" I say and then eye her nervously to see if she was going to kill me for calling her my best friend. She only smiles and her eyes light up.

"I've never had one either! Let's do it!" She squeals. I burst into laughter when she squeals and she glares at me then starts laughing herself. We go tell an avox what to get. Clove request; movies, magazines, make up, nail polish, junk food, 2 sleeping bags and extra pillow. The avox rushes off and brings it to her room five minutes later. I grin at Clove and we get started.

"Ok ok nails first!" Clove says then adds, "if you tell anyone about this I will kill you personally. Can't have people knowing I can act like Glimmer sometimes." I laugh so hard I have to clutch my sides. I see Clove is too. We do our nails, make up and then read magazines. We get the junk food set up then we sit in our sleeping bags and right before I press play someone barges in. I scream and Clove laughs at me. I elbow her and look up and see Brutus and Enobaria standing there smirking at us.

"Urmm.. Sorry if we were loud it's just that if I'm gonna die in that arena I want to enjoy life." I say nervously. I look at them and they smile.

"No we just heard Clove laughing and we had to see what it was cause that never happens." Brutus says.

"Shut up!" Clove says and throws a pillow at him. He chuckles along with Enobaria.

"Well have fun girls!" Enobaria says and they shut the door. We watch a bunch of movies and fall asleep a little after we start the fourth one.

I wake up to someone shaking my arm telling me to get up. I just groan and put a pillow over my head. I hear another groan which I'm assuming is Clove. Then I'm being lifted in the air and thrown over a shoulder. I open my eyes and see Brutus's back and Clove on the other shoulder. We start giggling. When we reach the kitchen he puts us down. Clove and I are still giggling and Brutus chuckles with us.

"Katniss you can eat breakfast with us." Enobaria says from the kitchen table.

"Ya ok!" I say enthusiastically. We take our spots at the table I'm sitting next to Brutus and Enobaria and I don't know how. I pile my plate with bacon, pancakes and fruit. Clove sits across from me next to her escort and I notice Cato isn't here Clove must be thinking the same thing because she is the one to ask,

"Where is Cato?"

"He ate early and left for the training room." Brutus says, "probably didn't get much sleep last night because of all the giggling." Then he nudges me just as I was about to take a bite of fruit. The fruit falls off my fork and ends up going down my shirt. Clove is the first to starts laughing, Brutus starts then Enobaria, then the whole room is filled with laughter. Clove is laughing so hard she falls off the chair which makes us laugh more. When the laughter dies down I stick my hand down my shirt and pull the strawberry out of my shirt. Brutus is wiping his eyes and Enobaria is smiling with her daggered teeth.

"Well I better go get dressed!" I say, "see you in training in a few minutes Clove. See ya Brutus and Enobaria." They wave goodbye and I head to the fourth floor. I get dressed in my training uniform then I head to Finnicks room. I need to clear the air between us. We can never stay mad at each other for long.

*knock knock knock*

I wait patiently in front of Finnicks door. I don't want us to be on bad terms at training today. So here I am knocking on my brothers door waiting for him to open it. I wait a minute before I hear footsteps on the other side of the door and when the door opens I expect to see Finnick but instead I see Glimmer. My jaw drops to the floor.

"Oh Katniss yeah we just finished up I was just heading back to my floor." She smirks. I see is wearing the same clothes as last night and her hair is really messy. She shoves me almost knocking me over, "He is really good." With that comment she leaves and heads to the elevator leaving my flabbergasted. I stomp in Finnicks room and see he is sleeping. That hypocrite he yells at me for getting close to Cato yet he sleeps with Glimmer! I grab a pillow from the floor and smack him with it. He jumps up fully alert then relaxes when he sees it's just me.

"You hypercritical ass! How could you sleep with Glitter!" I scream.

"It's Glimmer." He states. This comment just pisses me off more. I hit him with the pillow again. Harder this time.

"Oww!" He yelps.

"You think I care! God Finnick! I can't believe you! Don't you have enough sex! Your the Capitols whore! God I can't believe you! You yell at me for kissing Cato yet you can screw Glimmer!" I scream.

"It was a one time thing! God Katniss you are falling for Cato! I'm not falling for Glimmer!" He yells. I can't control my anger and punch him in the face. Hard. I see that his nose is gushing blood and I know I broke it.

"I HATE YOU FINNICK!" I scream and storm out of the room I don't look back when I hear Finnick calling me. I head down to training everyone stays away from me because I'm scaring them. I shoot some arrows and get bulls eye every time. I throw knives with such force I'm surprised the target doesn't break in two. I move on to spears and throw them until my hands are blistery and bloody. When I finally turn around everyone is staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at!" I screech. Everyone goes back to there stations avoiding my glance. Glimmer walks up to me and I know this isn't going to end well.

"So Katniss can you believe it! I slept with your brother and you said I couldn't do it." She gloats. Instead of holding back I punch her square in the jaw. She stumbles back I go for another punch but a pair of arms are wrapping around my waist refraining me to hit her again. A few people go to Glimmer to see if she is alright but most of the attention is on me. I'm screaming and flailing in this persons arms.

"LET ME GO I'LL KILL HER!" I scream.

"Save it for the arena." A voice soothes in my ear. The person pulls me in the elevator and doesn't let go of me until the doors close and when they do I turn around and see Cato standing there. He pushes the button 13 and the elevator starts moving and that's when I break down and start crying. I cry my heart out. Cato holds me and when the elevator stops he carries me out on the roof. He just holds me and whispers soothing words in my ear. After I finally stop crying I look up to him and speak,

"You aren't just some heartless Career are you. You actually care for me." I say.

"Katniss I do care for you a lot and I will do anything to get you out of these games." He says.

"Cato I-" I start. Then we are interrupted by no one other then my brother.

"Katniss what the hell were you thinking! You could be in big trouble! Punching another tribute!" Finnick yells. I stand up and make my way over to him. I see he has a black eye and he is wearing a bandage over his nose.

"Yeah well if you didn't sleep with her then maybe I wouldn't have punched her! I told her yesterday that she would never have a chance with you because I thought you had more dignity then that but I was wrong and there she was bragging she slept with you! God Finnick I truly hate you! I WISH YOU DIED IN THE ARENA!"

Wait! Did I just say that...

**AN: Cliffhanger! Ahh! What do you guys think of this chapter or the story so far! Please review! ~ Finnickxoxo**


	5. Private Sessions, Killers and Apologizes

Chapter 5

"I WISH YOU DIED IN THAT ARENA!" I screamed. On my god did I just say that? I look at my brothers face and see he is crying.

"I wish I did too!" He screamed back then ran to the elevator. I ran after him but the elevator closed. I pushed the button and waited.

"Cato I'm sorry I have to go." I say. He nods.

"I understand don't worry." He says gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads for the stairs. The elevator opens and push 4 and wait. The elevator stops on my floor and I run off of it and see Mags sitting on the couch.

"Mags! Where is Finnick?" I ask frantically.

"Appointment." She mumbles. I sigh and go to my room. I have a shower and change into pajamas and try and go to sleep. Unsuccessfully might I add.

"Katniss up, up, up! It's a big, big day!" Jewel says rushing over to me to wake me up.

"I'm up!" I say. She leaves and I get changed in my training uniform. Private sessions are today. Great. I walk over to Finnicks room and knock on the door when I get no answer I open the door and see that he isn't in here. I close the door and head to the dining room and see Finnick there. He looks terrible. His eyes are red and puffy from crying he has bags under them. 5 o' clock shadow that is unshaved. I walk over to the table and sit next to Gillian.

"Katniss and Gillian today are the private sessions with the game makers! Isn't that exciting!" Jewel squeals.

"Very!" I say sarcastically. She scolds me I just roll my eyes.

"Finnick what's wrong with you?" Gillian asks rudely. I elbow him but he ignores me.

"I don't know just maybe someone told me that they wanted me to die in the arena." He mumbles.

"I'm mean but I would never say something like that!" Gillian says. I can't take it anymore so I get up from the table and run to the elevators. Once I'm in I press 2 and I enter the second floor and see everyone is eating and they all look at me. Not until they all ask what's wrong I notice hot tears running down my face. I see Cato stand up and I run to him and he embraces me as I sob. He whispers comforting words in my ear. I start to calm down and he asks me what's wrong.

"Finnick. He looks terrible! He has been crying and he hasn't slept and he hasn't shaved and he hates me! And it's my fault!" I say with new tears reappearing.

"How is it your fault?" Clove asks. I forgot we were at the table. I got out of Cato's embrace and turned to face Clove, Brutus and Enobaria but Cato grabbed my hand. I saw Clove staring at our intertwined hands in curiosity but I ignored it.

"I told Finnick that... I wish he died in the arena." I choked out and everyone gasped. And I started crying...again. Cato once again held me and tried to calm me down but it didn't work.

"Katniss you have to talk to him." Enobaria says.

"I t-t-tried but h-he hates me!" I sob.

"Ok well we need to get down from private sessions." Brutus says. Cato puts his hands under my back and knees and carries me to the elevator. Once were in he doesn't put me down. I don't complain. I finally manage to stop crying but I know that everyone will tell because of my red eyes but I really don't care. I walk in and everyone turns to look at me. I glare at them and most of them turn around except for the one and only Glimmer.

"So what's got you down?" She asks her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fuck off Glimmer." I say gritting my teeth. Of course she doesn't.

"No Katniss I'm a concerned ally. Is it your brother? Is he under stress because if he is he can call me." She says. That was the last straw and hell broke loose. I tackle her and punch her in the face repeatedly. I feel myself being pulled off but whoever it is is t strong enough and I punch her again. Then I feel myself being lifted up by two people. I squirm to try to get out of there hold but it doesn't work.

"I'm fine! Let go!" I scream. They let go and when I turn around I see Clove and Cato. My glare softens immediately. I pull Clove in a hug she freezes for a moment then hugs back. I pull back and hug Cato and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. I turn around to make sure no one say and luckily no one seemed to. Once the medics checked on Glimmer we were shooed away to our waiting spots. I sit down and Gillian starts blabbing. Cato comes over and says,

"Gillian I suggest you shut up before you look like Glimmer." Gillian looks toward Glimmer to see her face is black and blue. He cringes and shuts up. I mouth a thank you to Cato and he goes and sits down. Marvel goes in first. Followed by Glimmer. Then District 2 and 3 are gone and Gillian's name gets called.

"Good luck." I say. He smiles weakly at me. I might not like him but he is from home. 15 eternities later my name gets called.

"Katniss Everdeen please report for individual assisment." The robotic voice calls. I get up and head in the room. The game makers are chatting away. I hear bits of there conversation.

"She hit that Glimmer girl."

"She's the girl that-"

"That poor Glimmer girl." With that I loose my temper once again. I see a roast pig with an apple in its mouth. I go and grab a bow and arrow turn towards them and shoot the apple out of the pigs mouth.

"Thank you for your consideration." I say and leave. Once I leave I see president Snow outside waiting for me. I gulp and I know I'm in trouble.

"Ah Mrs. Odair. Lovely to see you. Now I see that you have got in several brawls with the district 1 girl. Tsk tsk. Well we can't kill your brother the Capitol heartthrob-" Snow starts. I interrupt him.

"Whore you mean." I scowl. He ignores this comment and continues.

"But we have several other ways to hurt you. If you return home you'll here that your friend Oshan has died in a boating accident tragic story really. So I suggest Mrs. Odair you play by my rules." With that he leaves. Oshan. She died because of me. My one and only friend in my district. She was like my sister. And I killed her. Well she was in an 'accident' but I meant as well have shot her with an arrow straight through the heart. I take the stairs and return to my floor hot tears running down my face. I run to Finnicks room. I don't care what's going on between us he is my brother and I love him so much. I knock because the doors locked. I hear him unlock the door and when he opens it I launch into his arms and sob hysterically in his chest. He sits me down on the bed still holding me.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asks.

"Finnick I-I'm sorry ab-bout what I-I-I said I'm glad you did-n't di-e-e." I sob. I wait a few minutes tell my sobs die down to tell him everything.

"Finnick I love you s-so much and I never wanted you to die. I was just mad with you at sleeping with Glimmer, and is morning she was taughting me about you saying she could relive your stress so I got on top of her and punched her repeatedly. So we got in a fight twice. I didn't think there would be consequences but there was. After my private sessions, president Snow was waiting for me. He don't me he couldn't kill you but if I made it back home that Oshan (he didn't need an explanation of who she was she had been over countless times. He loved her as a little sister.) had died in an 'accidental' boating accident! I killed her Finnick! I killed her!" I say to him. I look up at him and notice he was crying to.

"Katniss Marie Odair. I know you made a mistake. You told me something when you were mad but you can't take the blame for saying that because I acted immaturely. You didn't kill Oshan! It's my fault Katniss I was the one who started it ok? I love you and I'm so sorry about Oshan. I know she was like a sister to you." Finnick says. He just holds me and let's me cry until we are called to watch the scores. Marvel got a 9, Glimmer got a 4! Ha serves the bitch right! Cato with a 10 as well as Clove. I didn't really listen to district 3.

"Gillian Lawerence with a score of... 8." We all congratulate him in his score.

"Katniss Odair very well known! Finnicks darling sister!" I snort at being called darling. Yeah the darling that loses her temper and punches people and shoots arrows at the gamemakers. "With a score of oh my! For the first time in history a score of 11." Eleven?

"Katniss! How wonderful!" Everyone cheers. Once the cheers die down Finnick asks me what I did.

"I shot an arrow at the gamemakers." I admit. Everyone gasps. Then Gillian and Finnick break out in laughter. Jewel scowls me and Mags smiles at me.

"Guess they liked your guts." Finnick says through laughter. He gives me a hug and I smile. Glad we are back to being ourselves with each other again.

"I love you Finnick and I'm glad your my brother."

"Love you too Kitty and I'm glad your my sister. Remember that ok? No matter what happens remember that."

I will Finnick. I promise.

**_AN: are you guys liking it so far? Review and tell me what you think! ~Finnickxoxo_**


	6. Making More Mistakes

Chapter 6:

"Up up up! It's a big big day!" Jewel squeals. I throw a pillow at her and she scolds me. I roll my eyes.

"Ok ok I'm up!" I scowl. Thankfully Jewel leaves and I get up grab a quick shower and get dressed. Interviews are today. Whoopie. I get to make a fool of myself on live television. I go to wake up Finnick and when I stop outside his door I hear voices. I put my head against the door and eavesdrop.

"Katniss can't know about this." A male voice says obviously Finnick.

"I promise I won't tell Finny. Care for another round?" A girl voice says. One I recognize as the one and only Glimmer.

"No I can't you have to go. Come back tonight." Finnick says. I hear moving of the feet but before they reach the door I open it.

"Hello Finnick, Glitter." I say smirking. Finnick's face drops and Glimmer is just mad I called her glitter.

"Katniss what are you-" Finnick starts.

"I heard everything _Finny," _I say. Glimmer issneaking out but before she leaves I stop her, "oh and Glimmer? I'll be making sure you die in the bloodbath. Kisses." She scampers off. I laugh darkly and turn to my brother. I'm so angry right now.

"So Finnick, don't talk to me look at me or try to apologize because your a lying asshole and a poor excuse of a brother." With that I walk out. There are no tears in my eyes but there was in his but I don't care. I hate him! Then I eat breakfast and Jewel teaches me how to walk in heels and a dress. I switched mentors so Mags was mumbling stuff about what I should do that I didn't understand.

"Cinna will be here in an hour so you are free to do what you like." Jewel tells me. So I head to the roof and I'm surprised when I see someone there.

"Hey Katniss." Cato turns and looks at me.

"Hey Cato." I smile. I walk over to him and hug him.

"Cato I can't kill you or Clove. I can't. If that makes me weak then so be it." I tell him. He looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"We made a pact me and Clove. Your coming out of the games." Cato says.

"NO! NO! no! That is not happening. Cato I can't-." I start protesting but then I stop myself from saying the next line.

"You can't what?" Cato asks.

"I can't live without you." I whisper.

"I can't live without you either." He says. And we kiss. The kiss is so full of passion it makes my knees weak. The kiss is indescribable. I feel fireworks nothing I have ever felt before. We stop and gasp for air.

"We have to get ready for our interviews." I say. So we walk to the elevators and push 4 and 2. We stand in silence and not awkward. I wave good bye and get off the elevator. My prep team rushes up to me and starts chattering, I tune them out. The pluck, wax and shave every ounce of hair on my body. They do my hair and make up then send me to Cinna. I greet Cinna and he pulls out my dress. It is a strapless dress that goes just below the knees. It is light blue then fades to a dark blue with ruffles that compliments my sun kissed skin. It has a sweetheart neckline and shows off my curves and legs. My hair is half up half down. There is a bump with the half up and the half down is curled. My make up is different but it surprisingly looks good with the colour. My lips are a nude colour, I have red blush applied lightly. My eyes have a dark blue eyeliner with light blue eyeshadow. I looked mesmerizing.

"Cinna it's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Your the beautiful one Katniss, now head to Effie." He says shooing me to Effie. I find Effie waiting with Gillian who looks quite handsome. He is in a black tux with a light blue collared shirt underneath. He is wearing a black bow tie and his hair is spiked up.

"You look beautiful Katniss." Gillian says and I blush. "Shall we?" He says extending an arm to me. I laugh and nod. I usually hate him but he can have his nice moments. Effie shoos us in the elevator. We are still arm in arm. We head to the waiting area when the elevator stops. We are one of the first ones here. There are also district 1 & 2. I see Glimmer flirting with Cato. Pathetic. He doesn't even notice he looks at me smiles then frowns. Then I remember me and Gillian are linking arms. I quickly unlink them and head to my allies. I walk over to them, Clove greets me with a hug Marvel says hi and Cato glares at me obviously mad about the arm linking. I roll my eyes at him. Clove laughs. Glimmer is still flirting with Cato and he loses it on her.

"Oh my god if your that desperate for some then go ask Finnick the slut he seems to enjoy your company!" He shouts. I feel like I just got slapped. He starts to apologize but I start shaking with rage. I walk up to him and slap him. Hard. He actually looks in pain. Then I punch his stomach,

"Don't you dare call Finnick a slut! You don't know the first thing about him. I might be mad at him but that doesn't give you a right to call him that. You know he and I have our differences but don't talk about my family." I shout lividly. He bends over in pain. Then Clove gives me a high five and I sit down in the waiting area. Then everyone arrives and we get started. Girls then boys. I ignore district 1. I listen when Clove walks on the stage. She acts like a insane knife girl. Then Cato walks on. He sits down and Caesar asks him the typical questions. I am still livid about what he said about my brother. I might hate Finnick but no one calls him a slut. I can't believe the guy I love said that! Wait love? What the hell! Then Caesar says something that interests me.

"So a handsome lad like you must have a special someone?" Caesar says. Cato laughs nervously.

"Umm.. No not really." He says fidgeting with his tux.

"Oh come on! No crushes? If you win then no girl could resist you!" Caesar squeals. The crowd roars with excitement.

"Well for one thing winning won't help my case. She is a tribute who is going in the games." He says. Everyone gasps. Caesar nods for him to continue.

"I screwed up tonight though. I said a terrible thing about her brother but I want her to know I'm sorry and that I'm..." He says.

"Your what?" Caesar says anxiously.

"I'm in love with you, Katniss." Then the buzzer goes off. I know I'm blushing like a maniac. Everyone is looking at me. District 3 is called on but no one really listened because the Capitol crowd was just waiting for my interview. Then my name is called and I walk out in stage and the crowd goes wild. I smile and wave.

"Katniss you look simply breathtaking!" Caesar says. I blush. The crowd cheers in agreement.

"So Katniss how are you liking the Captiol?" Caesar asks but I know he is itching to ask me about Cato.

"It is very pretty and the food is wonderful but I do miss the ocean in district 4." I say. He nods.

"Speaking of district 4 how is Finnick?" I gulp. I suck at lying. I look at Finnick who is practically hanging his head in shame.

"He's good. He is scared that I won't be returning home and if I don't he won't have any family left." I say. Caesar nods then ask the question every one has been waiting for,

"Cato confessed his love for you. Do you love him back?" Caesar asks. The crowd is silent waiting for my answer.

"I..."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry I had too! Are you guys liking it? Review!**


End file.
